Underwater
by Blapotter7
Summary: What if legends, myths and tales were true?would you believe it? Daphne is a siren whose sister had been kidnapped by a misterious being. At the same time, there is a girl called Kai who is discovering things about her family and herself that she couldn't have ever imagined. When these two worlds collide, what will happen next? Will there be any changes in the universe's command?


"SETH! THEY ARE COMING!" a beautiful red- haired mermaid mumbled anxiously to what appeared to be her husband , who was sleeping peacefully in his rock oblivious of her agitated wife , who was trying in vain to wake up her partner .

"Damn! come on , wake up on this instant ! " exclaimed the red - haired siren known as Phoenix losing her patience as she saw two packs of about ten vampires each coming towards them .

"...What?.. For goodness shake Phoe! It's too early in the morning, what's this all about?" said Seth, a black-haired siren, looking around him with a sleepy face at being woken up so abruptly from his beautiful sleep.

"Look around you Seth! We gotta go NOW! Grab the girls, I'll try to make time so that you can escape" said Phoenix with determination on her eyes as she saw how a blonde vampire demolished their neighbour's place and her husband fully awake now.

"No way I'm letting them kill you, you heard me, those bloodsuckers probably had murdered everyone ; You and the girls are the only thing I've left, I couldn't bear to lose you too after what happened to ..." he said with teary eyes , when he was cut off and pounced against some rock a few metres away by the blond vampire .

"SETH!" his wife shrieked as she swam as fast as she could towards her partner.

"Give us the girl and we won't lay a hair on your kind anymore" voiced the vampire indifferently looking as said girl approached them in the distance with her sister in her arms.

"I WON'T! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER! DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER, NOAH !" threatened Phoenix as she looked confidently as if challenging the vampire to harm her daughter.

" You know what shall happen then " he said coolly looking as if he really regretted what was taking place, and leaving in order to join his pack , but not before smirking towards Daphne, the girl they were just talking about.

"Mum! What's happening? Is dad okay?" said suddenly a high-pitched voice coming from Phoenix's daughter as she and her sister finally approached them.

"Daphne, remember when I told you someday we would be attacked and when that happens you would have to go with Aaron? Well sweetheart, the time has come; please, be safe, and don't worry about us, everything will be alright" said her mother in tears as she gave both of her daughter a kiss on their foreheads

" But mum, what about you and dad? I don't wanna leave you! what if something happens?"she mumbled with teary eyes against her mother's forehead.

"Don't worry Daphne, we'll be ok , just, please, look after your sister and remember, we'll always love you, no matter what" sobbed Phoenix hugging her two daughters strongly bidding farewell.

"Madam... we have to go right now, I'll take them somewhere safe, don't worry" said a dark-skinned siren called Aaron hurriedly cutting off their goodbye as he dodged a rock thrown his way by Noah and his pack.

"Come on, we'll see you later" said Phoenix hardly believing what she had just said looking at her daughters with love.

"No, MUM!" shouted Daphne stubbornly as she and her sister were taken away from her mother and saw as she and her father were dragged away.

"MUM!!NO PLEASE! AARON! STOOP!!" sobbed Daphne punching Aaron's arm in frustration as he swam with both girls in his arms as fast as he could.

" I am sorry, but I can't do that; as your mother said, .. you...will see your parents later.." said Aaron with a solemnly look that suggested the opposite as they arrived at some sort of alley.

"You know that's not true, I can see what is happening you know!? Maybe I am little but I'm not blind! I know my parents are gonna die if they haven't already! And why aren't you with them?" said Daphne weeping tiredly as they entered on some kind of chamber .

"Look Daphne, What your parents did for both of you is something very brave that not every siren would do for their children, and I am sorry if I'm being rude but you have to understand that life is not fair! and I would also like to be with your parents , fighting with them and dying for them if necessarily, but I promised your mother that I would do everything to protect both of you! " said Aaron heatedly stopping in his tracks as he stared firmly into her eyes and making Daphne stay quiet for a long time.

They have been travelling for about three hours when, suddenly, Daphne's little sister, Heather, bursted out crying as she woke up from her dream, causing echo all around them, and scaring sea creatures that passed by.

"Shh Heather, everything's alright, come on, be a good girl and calm down " said Aaron , slightly scared of making too much noise and being heard.

"She doesn't like to be held by strangers" Daphne told Aaron coolly, kissing her sister's forehead calming her down as they entered in what appeared to be their destination.

"What's this site? I've never seen a place like this" the oldest of the sisters said amazed at the astonishing monumental blocks of rock covered by stunning minerals all around them.

"Welcome toHeraklion, home of Xia, fairy of the sea..." Aaron started saying, but was cut off by Daphne's energetic voice at learning new things.

"FAIRY?! BUT, FAIRIES CAN'T GO UNDERWATER!" she said raising unconsciously her voice and scaring a shoal of coloured fishes.

"Drop your voice, or we'll be heard" whispered Aaron looking anxiously all around them and swimming faster, making Daphne go behind.

"Sorry, but ..." she was cut off by Aaron as she reached him, who was looking as if he was searching for something.

"Xia is the only fairy who can go underwater; she made a deal withYemayá, god of the sea, as she did something that is considered an outrage" said Aaron solemnly.

"What ?" asked Daphne curiously

"She fell in love with one of us" said Aaron gloomily as his eyes were filled with memories of one particular siren.

"What's wrong with that?" asked a confused Daphne as she looked at her companion, who seemed to be in his own world..

" There is a rule against mermaids being with other species such as fairies and humans" said Aaron sorrowfully.

" Why?" asked Daphne confused.

"You may be too young to understand this, but.. people ... have prejuices against what is different" said Aaron with sadness in his eyes.

"But.. that's not fair" said the ten-year old girl confused.

"When you are older you'll understand that life's unjust; People will judge you and you'll have to learn to live without considering their opinion" said the 22- year old siren with a soft voice looking at no one un particular.

Suddenly , some force shoved Aaron aside, making Daphne and Heather fall to the floor.


End file.
